


finding out

by macher (orphan_account)



Series: breaking point [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Insanity, Klaine, M/M, Murder, messed up shit, not actually klaine, this is the chapter where things get FUCKED UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/macher
Summary: this is where the archive warnings really take effect.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: breaking point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743937
Kudos: 10





	finding out

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t hate on klaine— well maybe it sort of is. I just see the potential of Blaine as psycho.

Blaine looked around. This was basically the only natural part of New York. He sighs and sits in the bench. “Elliott this, elliott that... I wish we could just go back to dalton and hold hands again.. run down that hallway.. I want to-“ He holds a fist for a few seconds before releasing it, his hands going to cover his face as he softly sobs. “What have I gotten myself into.. Kurt must be suspicious.. He- he mig-might leave me for that— glitter rock vampire-“ His voice was soft but angry, muffled into his hands, which were now shaking a bit. “Oh god..”   
He pulls out his phone, going to his texts, looking at his and Kurt’s messages. God, Kurt never texted him.. Why wasn’t Kurt more loving to him? Why did he have to beg for the smallest bit of affection? Well, that was an exaggeration. But still, he just wanted to be an equal in the relationship.   
He starts to type.

‘look I know I was out of the line— I can’t loose you, Kurt.”   
Read 9:42 

...

’Do you think I’m cheating, Blaine?’   
‘Huh?’

Read 9:42 am 

... 

‘I don’t know, Kurt.’

Read 9:43 

...

’So you do?’   
‘You know what? Fine.’   
‘Stay at the motel, Blaine. Or stay at Elliott’s.’   
‘I can’t stand you right now.’

Read 9:44

~~

Blaine puts on his most sad expression possible, walking up to Elliott’s door. He knocks, looking down, forcing himself to cry a bit, getting out a few tears before Elliott opened the door.   
“Kur- oh- Blaine?”   
“I know we aren’t buddies but I need.. some advice.. and I just.. can’t be with Kurt right now..”   
“Oh jeez.. Young love can be tough man— come on in. We can talk, yeah.”   
“Thanks..” Blaine says while walking into the room, looking around, his eyes settling on the kitchen. He sits on the couch.   
Elliott walks over, sitting across from him, thankfully not looking towards the kitchen.   
“I love Kurt.. I just want him to tell me everything..”   
“Talk to him.”   
”No I can’t.. I just.. can I stay here? Just tonight..”   
”Of course!”   
“Great. Do you have any drinks?”   
“Yeah- want me to get you anything?”   
“Nono. I can get it. Want anything?”   
”A shiner?”   
”Okay. I’ll have some water.”

Blaine stands up and goes to the small room. He opens the fridge to grab a can of shiner. And then he slides a large knife out of the holder. He holds the blade against his lap before walking to stand behind Elliott, holding the can for him to grab.   
Elliott grabs it, saying a small “thank you” before taking a sharp inhale, looking to his side. he was bleeding- he was just stabbed. “W-Wait no- why are y-“

He was cut off by Blaine hopping over the couch to stab him in the chest— then in the stomach— then in the chest again— then in the neck, making Elliott choke on his own blood for a few long moments— then falling silent.   
Blaine didn’t stop- he kept stabbing him over and over, staring into Kurt’s friend’s eyes. A hint of guilt hits him, but he pushes it away by stabbing Elliott in the eye, hyperventilating, starting to cry.   
This goes on for what feels like forever before Blaine sighs shakily, stepping back. He stares at Elliott— his chest was basically open— his intestines practically spilled out- his face was covered in blood. It made Blaine smile a bit. 

He looks at the knife he used. It was the only thing with his prints. He runs out- taking the knife with him. He shoves his now bloody jacket into the trash shoot before going back home.

~~

Blaine silently walks in without asking to see Kurt sitting at the table, staring at a scrapbook he took from Blaine’s drawers. Kurt didn’t seem to notice him.

Blaine sits down at the table, grabbing Kurt’s hand, sighing. “I know you said I should be with Elliott but... I was being crazy, Kurt. I just had stress and he helped. I have it worked out.” He leans his head on Kurts shoulder.   
Kurt said nothing, but he returned the grip, his thumb grazing Blaine’s hand as he nodded a bit.   
Now that Blaine was looking at him, he could tell Kurt was crying earlier- and yelling- probably at himself. His eyes were puffy and his lip was quivering— his face was flushed over and his pinky finger was twitching. And his breaths were shaky and long.   
“Hey.. Hey it’s okay..” Blaine says, in a soft, sympathetic voice, kissing Kurt’s cheek softly. “Come on. Let’s watch golden girls. We’ll have a great make up make out. I know you love those.”

Kurt gives a small, unsure smile, whispering a “Okay..” under his breath, squeezing Blaine’s hand.

~~

Kurt slips out of bed to put on a plain turtleneck and some jeans, socks and plain shoes. A lazy outfit- but he just wanted to cover the hickeys- and he wouldn’t be out long. Just as he was about to leave, Blaine began waking up, looking confused at the fact his arms weren’t around Kurt.   
“Kurt..? What? Where-“ Blaine looks up, eyebrows rising when he sees Kurt. “where are you going? No. Stay here.”

Kurt gulps the air in his throat, looking to the side. “I’m getting breakfast! Cronuts.. You like those- it’s ah- uh- for us. Celebrating.”   
“We just made up-“

”I know! I just! Have to! For you!”   
Kurt didn’t let Blaine respond- he just left- rushing to his car to drive to Elliott’s.   
He knocks a few times- but doesn’t get an answer. So he lets himself in- just because he usually could.   
He wasn’t expecting what he saw. His jaw opened wide as he tried to scream- but his vocal cords wouldn’t work. Kurt rushes in to look closer at his best friend, jaw trembling, eyes wide as a cartoon’s.

He finally says something.   
“No..” 

He repeats himself.   
“No.”

He could hardly think.  
“no no- no! No- NO please- no not you please no oh god- no no No no..” 

Then he went quiet. 

_Blaine was there last night.  
He had sex with a man after he killed his best friend. _

_**He was going to marry a murderer.** _

_~~_

_Kurt fumbled into the apartment, whimpering and hyperventilating, his face frozen in a terrified expression.  
He hears the clunk of a knife to a cutting board.   
And then he sees Blaine. With a knife he’d never seen before.   
“oh! Kurt! You’re back- I was making a omelets- I know you like eating healt-“ Blaine turns back to look at Kurt. His left eyelid twitches. “I didn’t kill anybody-“ he goes to defend himself.   
Kurt decides to keep it cool- but doesn’t do it well. “No one said you did.”  
Kurt tries to back into the door, pressing himself against it, looking around. Blaine tries to walk to him, holding the knife in his hand. But Kurt runs to a cabinet, rushing to open a drawer and get out Blaine’s gun, getting the safety off, aiming it at his fiancé.   
“Dont step any closer- you killed Elliott!“ Kurt’s hands shook, he was crying now, already losing that cool he had just a few seconds ago.  
Blaine shakes his head— without thinking he runs over to Kurt, shushing him. But Kurt didn’t shoot. Blaine easily takes the gun— but he drops it onto the floor with the knife. “It’s okay, Kurt..” He says, hugging Kurt tightly, so he couldn’t move. Kurt tried to push Blaine off, briefly pleading to be let go before Blaine hit him right in the head, making him pass out in Blaine’s arms._

_~~_

  
“Shh- shh it’s okay- it’s okay you’re just tied up.. Actually don’t shh.. Just stop screaming. I like to hear your voice, Kurt.” Blaine places down the key to the handcuffs he’d used on Kurt, securing his wrists to his back. “You look cute like this..” He walks over to Kurt, smiling at him, kneeling down to start taking the buttons off Kurt’s shirt. “God you were out cold for a few days.”

“Blaine- you aren’t thinking straight please I- what are you doing?” Kurt would look scared if he didn’t look— so— sad. That’s when he felt a blade to his chest. He didn’t dare breathe— if his chest moved. Even trembled. He might die. “Please just stop this- let me go- and I won’t bother you or, or do anything I won’t tell anyone-“  
  
Kurt was silenced- sort of- with a stab to the thigh, right next to the artery. “You- you don’t get it, Kurt. I need you. So bad.” Blaine is now on his knees, spreading Kurt’s legs out so he could lean in, kissing Kurt, pressing his thumb on the bleeding wound on his thigh, soft sobs coming from the kiss. It makes Blaine frown. “Actually, shut up.” Blaine says, barely pulling away from this kiss, pressing the knife against Kurt’s other thigh. “It isn’t that bad...”  
  
Kurt jerks around, trying to get Blaine off, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Get off of me, psycho! I’m not gonna love- you- I did I really did but- I’m just gonna end up like them- and-“ he starts to panic, looking at Blaine, his eyes begging for him. For his safety. But Blaine looks away, biting his lip in a momentary spot of guilt. 

Blaine ignores the pleading of Kurt, going to unbuckle the young man’s belt. He slid it out of the loops and unbuttoned their pants, pulling them down a bit. “God you’re cute, honey..” He says, tracing a hand up Kurt’s calve, and then thigh, finger looping into the waistband of Kurt’s briefs. “How long’s it been? A week? Four days? You’ll love this..”  
  
... 

  
Kurt sobbed and screamed- getting talked down the whole time, unable to even move. He pleaded someone would just happen to walk in and save him— keep him from moaning and squealing- to help him stop the bleeding, to do something. Anything to stop it. But no one would. And the door was locked. He was stuck. “God- Bl..Blaine please I can-ant-“ He gasped for air, his wrists twisting, trying to break free. “Please just sto-“ he couldn’t finish himself before convulsing— his chest jerking up as he just tried to breathe rapidly. He gives a loud, involuntary moan before sobbing loudly, just to moan again- “Blaine! Oh god- pl- pleASE-“ He pleads, his arms shifting to try to get out of the cuffs, too stop Blaine. Tears flowed from his eyes, his face was red, he couldn’t help himself. He was stuck.

“Oh come on, Kurt.. It’s just like any kinky night...” He reaches to Kurts cheek, his thumb grazing his jaw softly. “Just let all the energy out. For you..”

~~

It had been several weeks of Kurt’s personal hell. No one heard from him for a long time— Blaine just said he was sick and really didn’t want anyone to come in and possibly get sick.   
But Rachel invited them to a party— she begged for Kurt to at least stop by really quickly. Blaine said they would.   
  
Blaine walks into the room, looking at Kurt. Kurt was staring as his legs- counting the bruises- forgetting the number, and attempting again. Who’s to say how long he was doing that.   
“We’re gonna go out, Kurt.” Blaine smiles, walking over to Kurt, grabbing the keys to the handcuffs. Before he undid them, he kneeled down to whisper into Kurt’s ear. “Say anything about this- do anything- I’ll make sure Rachel’s party is a real banger..”   
Kurt nodded a bit, not looking at Blaine. He was scared of the eye contact.   
“Don’t worry. If you’re a good boy it’s gonna be fine!” Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck, sucking just slightly before pulling away, grabbing his fiancés chin to raise it up, to kiss him. 

After a few seconds he pulls away, undoing the cuffs. “Now take a shower and prep yourself up.. I want my sunshine to look perfect..”

~~  
  


Kurt looked amazing. He had a white dress shirt and a purple-red jacket- and matching pants. His hair was combed a bit back and both his jacket and pants where tightly cuffed. His shoes where pearly white- they looked brand new. Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, his hand against the surface. He couldn’t believe he looked like that.. And his skin looked amazing- but he did cover some marks with makeup.   
Blaine walks in, smiling while going over to Kurt. He wore a pretty normal outfit— but his hair was less gelled. Probably because he knew Kurt liked it that way- just enough to look natural while not being a mess. Kurt honestly felt normal for a second. Until Blaine grabbed his arm, touching a bruise.   
But he doesn’t react to the tiny pain. Instead he moved his hand to grab Blaine’s.   
Blaine starts walking to the exit, sort of dragging Kirt with him- like when they first met- awkwardly holding hands, running.   
He made his way to Rachel’s with Kurt, earning a few smiles and laughs from his fiancé. 

“Blaine- this is like how we met-“ Kurt says, his brain seeming to switch from victim to starstruck lover, “It’s good going out..” He was more quiet now, letting his feet drag a bit.   
  
“I love you, Kurt. Keep that in mind through this. It’s for you.”

~~

Kurt sits in Rachel’s couch, staring at his phone, which was off. Blaine was standing beside Rachel, talking to her.   
“Is Kurt okay? He didn’t even hug me- and in pretty sure his phone is off.”

”He may have drank a bit too much if you know what I mean.. You can go talk to him.”

Rachel briefly laughs before walking over to Kurt, sitting next to him. “hey- you still under the weather?”

When Rachel spoke, Kurt jumped a bit, but to his relief it was just his friend. He smiled while going to hug Rachel tightly. “I? Under— no- no-“ His eyes look back to see Blaine staring at him. “I’m not sick anymore.” He burrows his face into Rachel’s shoulder, inhaling her way too expensive perfume. He didn’t let go until Rachel pulled off, obviously uncomfortable. And even then he grabbed Rachel’s hand tightly, suddenly standing up. “This is a party, right? Let’s get our dance on!” Kurt laughs off the awkward moment, pulling Rachel over to Blaine, grabbing Blaine’s hand as well, doing a simple little dance, kind of jumping like how everyone would do when happy.   
Rachel seemed surprised by how Kurt was acting, but she didn’t know what was going on in his life so she didn’t question anything. Maybe Kurt was just really excited for some reason.. 

A few hours of dancing, eating, chatting about broadway, and gossip went by and Blaine and Kurt we’re still at the party. Everyone talked among themselves- Kurt and Blaine in their own little corner with a few wine coolers and snacks.  
“You look so nice in this— I’ve never seen it before.”

”I got it in a deal before— I got sick.” 

“Well it’s nice to see you wear it, Kurtie.”

”I’m glad.”

“When we get home I’m gonna cook us a nice dinner- and we’ll romantically eat it.”

”That sounds gr-“ Kurt pauses for a bit, at the word home. He honestly forgot h o m e wasn’t home. Everything felt so- normal. Maybe too normal? “Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this will be in a slightly different writing style, becuase it up wasn’t already written.


End file.
